BSBS (BaekSooBaek Show)
by younlaycious88
Summary: [Chapter 2 Publish] Mau tau kisah cinta Hunhan, Baekyeol, Sulay, Kaisoo, Taoris dan Xiuchen? Bagaimana mereka bertemu hingga akhirnya menikah? Penasaran? Saksikan hanya di BSBS alias BaekSooBaek Show. Dont miss it!
1. Chapter 1

**Masterpiece of Younlaycious**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: BSBS (BaekSooBaek Show) – Chapter 1**

**Cast: EXO Members **

**Genre: Humor, Family, BoysxBoys**

**Rate: Aman dikonsumsi semua umur**

**Length: Enaknya berapa shoot y?**

**Disclaimer: Ide cerita murni dari kepala Youn, tapi cast nya bukan milik Youn wkwkwkwkwk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisa…pe..pe..mi…mi..pemirsa….jumpa lagi dengan saya, Baeksoo dan rekan saya Soobaek dalam acara BSBS alias BaekSooBaek Show." Baeksoo si namja imut membuka acara, yang klo kita liat-liat wajahnya mirip dengan…..ahhhh…ntar juga tau…..malam ini dia berdandan ala Lady Gaga maka jadilah Baeksoo Gaga, dengan kacamata bulat gede, wig warna pink menyolok mata, lipstick merah menyolok mata. Membuat para namja dan seme gemes pengen ngebungkus bawa pulang.

"Malam hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial pake telor jangan lupa dibungkus 6 ya mas." SooBaek lagi pesen martabak rupanya. Namja bermata belok seperti burung hantu yang miripppp banget ma…..rahasia deh biar surprise…..yang dandannya ga kalah heboh ma rekannya, klo si rekan jadi Baeksoo Gaga maka dia bertransformasi jadi SooBaek Perry….Namja bermata belok ini lupa klo dia lagi syuting live sekarang. Gegara bawaan orok pengen martabak.

"Sssttt…kita lagi syuting live nih, pesen martabaknya ntar aja. Maap pemirsa harap maklum rekan saya lagi ngidam maklum orang hamil." Baeksoo mengambil alih acara.

"Ehhh maap permirsa, bawaan orok nih. Baeklah kita lanjut deh ya…malam ini tema acara kita adalah Happy Family, jadi bintang tamunya adalah mereka yang tertangkap oleh kru kami sebagai keluarga bahagia. Mau tau siapa aja mereka? Don't go anywhere! Setelah iklan yang satu ini kita akan berbincang-bincang dengan mereka."- Soobaek

Saat lagi iklan, tiba-tiba studio 6 SBTV diserang oleh segerombolan anak kecil. Baeksoo dan Soobaek yang melihat ini jelas aja bingung pan dalam script acara kaga ada ngundang anak kecil. Mana tuh anak kecil dandanannya mirip semua, ada yang segerombolan dandanannya kaya mafia (?), ada yang kaya SNSD, ada yang kaya EXO, ada yang malaikat bertanduk satu (?), ada yang pemain bola, ada yang kotak tipi dalemnya bakpao. Yang klo di total jumlahnya udah memenuhi setengah studio sendiri.

"Soo, lu ngundang anak panti asuhan?" – Baeksoo.

"Kaga…kaga….bukan gw. Lagian daripada ngundang anak panti mending gw undang anak-anak gw. Tapi kok perasaan tuh wajah-wajah kaga asing y?" Soobaek memperhatikan wajah anak-anak itu satu persatu.

"Iya gw juga kaya kenal ma wajah-wajah mereka." Baeksoo juga mengamati anak-anak itu, mulai berpikir.

"Astagaaaaa….itu kannn…..anak-anaknya Kim Jongin dan hhmmppththth" Baeksoo langsung bekep mulutnya Soobaek.

"Ssstttt….iya gw udah sadar kok. Tapi jangan dikasih tau ke pemirsa dong, ntar kaga surprise." Baeksoo melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Soobaek.

"Asddghhfkl! Tangan lu bau jengkol! Jorok lu! Abis makan kaga cuci tangan. Untung gw setrong klo kaga udah mati kali gw." Cerocos Soobaek sambil ngambil napas banyak-banyak.

"Hehehehe…..maap…bukan salah gw salah kan tuh PD-nim, tadi pas gw lagi makan gw dipanggil syuting kaga sempat dah cuci tangan." Curhat Baeksoo.

"Woyyy…lu bedua standby mulai nih mulai." Teriak sang PD-nim.

Langsung aja Baeksoo dan Soobaek mengambil posisi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pemirsa….kembali lagi bersama kami, Baeksoo dan SooBaek dalam BaekSooBaek Show. Nah…tak perlu menunggu lama, marilah kita panggilkan bintang tamu acara kita. Soo, panggilin gih bintang tamu kita." Perintah Baeksoo sambil pasang penutup telinga, demikian juga dengan para kru dan penonton."

"Testt..testtt…ahhhahhhhahhh…." Soobaek test vocal. "BINTANG TAMU SILAHKAN MASUKKKKK SEKARANGGGGG!" teriak Soobaek, studio langsung gempa.

Tak lama keluarlah 10 orang namja dalam keadaan seperti ikan mabok, jalan sempoyongan, rambut berantakan pokoknya kacau balau penampilan mereka.

"Busettt…lu pada udah tau mau syuting malah mabok-mabokan. Jadi contoh ga baek nih buat penonton di rumah." Ceramah Soobaek.

"Kita emang pada mabok tapi bukan mabok minuman." Jawab Lay, salah satu bintang tamu.

"Gara-gara teriakan lu tuh, mana pake acara kaga nyadar lagi." Sembur Xiumin.

"Hehehehehe…..maap….maap….gw kaga tau suara gw dahsyat banget." Pasang tampang watados. Bintang tamunya pada pingsan denger jawaban Soobaek.

Setelah kehebohan kecil itu acara pun dimulai. Baeksoo menghitung jumlah bintang tamunya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan. Pasalnya di script tertulis 12 orang tapi yang muncul cuma 10 orang.

"Emmmm…ini orangnya kurang 2 y? Kan harusnya ada 12." – Baeksoo

"Iya kurang istri gw Park Baekhyun dan istrinya Kai, Kim Kyungsoo. Maklum mereka lagi sibuk syuting. Jadi ga bisa hadir." jelas Chanyeol. Baeksoo ngangguk-ngangguk. Acara pun dilanjutkan kembali.

"Pemirsa semua, apa kalian mau tau cerita awal kisah cinta para bintang tamu kita? Yukkk mari kita mulai perbincangan kita dengan pasangan yang usia pernikahannya paling lama diantara bintang tamu yang hadir. Wooowww… tahun ini pernikahan mereka akan berumur selusin (?) ehhh maksudnya 12 tahun. Mau tau siapa dia? Yukkk capcusss!" kameran menyorot kea rah pasangan Wu Yi Fan ato gaholnya dipanggil Kris dan Wu Zi Tao alias Tao. 5 orang anak berpakaian mafia (?) mengangkat papan cuci baju (?) tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Taoris is the best", "Daddy Kris is my style", "Tao mommy is the sexy mommy in this world" begitulah kira-kira isi papan cuci bajunya.

"Wowwww….ini pasangan emang top banget deh. Coba liat pemirsa penampilan mereka." Kamera menyorot dari ujung kaki sampe ujung kepala. Paling sesuatu deh diantara yang lain." – Baeksoo

"Apakah kisah awal cinta mereka juga sesuatu seperti penampilan mereka hari ini? Kita langsung aja ngobrol ma mereka. Yukkk cyinnn." Soobaek si penghuni Taman Lawang.

"Emmm….ini siapa yang mau cerita tentang awal pertemuan kalian?" tanya Baeksoo.

"ahhy (Baby), Ahhmu hajja hang heriha, hehe ahi hahihahan (Kamu aja yang cerita, gege lagi sariawan)." – Kris

"Berhubung suami Tao, tercinta lagi sariawan. Jadi Tao aja yang cerita….ehhhh pembaca….dengerin ya kisah Tao dan Kris gege." Tao mulai cerita. Semua mata tertuju padanya *berasa kaya iklan, tapi iklan apaan y?*

"Jadi, 12 tahun lalu. TV di rumah Tao kemasukan semut. Semutnya bukan cuma satu tapi banyak bangettt kaga terhitung deh, pusing klo liatin. Kata Babanya Tao itu gara-gara antenanya rusak makanya TV Tao jadi bersemut. Trus Baba nyuruh Tao ke toko Koh Zhoumi, suruh beli antena. Baba pesennya antena yang paling tinggi diantara semua antena. Sebagai anak yang berbakti pada Baba, Tao berangkat ke tokonya Koh Zhoumi. Pas sampe disana, Tao langsung aja cari antena paling tinggi. Trus, Tao nemu ada satu antena paling tinggi paling besar juga. Tao sempet mikir, semakin tinggi dan besar antena maka siarannya pasti makin bagus trus kali aja makin banyak. Kan jaman Tao remaja dulu stasiunnya cuma 1, TVNR. Yawda, dengan sekuat tenaga langsung aja Tao gotong ke rumah. *Taorong alias Tao setrong* Tau ga apa yang terjadi sampe di rumah?" Semua yang ada di studio kompakan geleng-geleng.

"Antenanya berubah jadi manusia." Katanya mendramatisir. "Jelas aja Tao kaget. Trus Baba bilang mungkin itu dewa antena (?). Yawda…langsung aja Tao pasang di sebelah TV. Dan ajaibnya TV Tao langsung ada siarannya, trus siarannya tiba-tiba jadi banyak. Akhirnya Tao bisa nonton TV lagi deh. Horeeeee." Kata Tao mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Krikkkk….kriiikkkkk…..kriiikkkk…."studio hening.

"Busetttt dah panda, kita serius dengerin lu cerita. Ternyata lu malah curhat soal TV lu. Disini kan pertanyaannya. Awal pertemuan lu ma Kris bukan soal TV lu yang rusak." Sembur Baeksoo pake ujan lokal.

"Bukannn…bukan TV Tao yang rusak tapi, antenanya yang rusak." Protes Tao

"Halah serah lu dah! Udah mending Kris aja yang cerita. Panggil penerjemah khusus buat orang sariawan." Perintah Soobaek.

"Ehhhh….Tao lum selese cerita nih masih ada episode 2 nya." Protes Tao lagi.

"Cerita apaan yang episode 2? Cerita tentang TV lu?" sembur Baeksoo.

"Bukannn…cerita tentang Tao dan Kris gegelah. Yang tadi itu baru pembukaan." – Tao.

"Yawda cepetan lu cerita klo kaga gw cut nih bagian lu." ancam Soobaek.

"Tadi katanya Kris gege yang cerita, sekarang Tao, yang bener yang siapa nih?" Tao gallon.

"Ahhhh serah dah yang penting! Ada yang cerita!" putus Baeksoo.

Tao pun melanjutkan ceritanya kembali. Semua mata kembali fokus pada Tao.

"Jadi begini pemirsa…..tadi itu kan Tao bilang antenanya pas sampe rumah berubah jadi orang. Nah….ternyata Tao yang salah. Jadi yang Tao gotong ke rumah itu Kris ge. Tao salah liat tadi, maklum aja Kris ge ma antena yang dipesen Baba sebelas duabelas. Salahkan tuh Kris ge yang sebelas duabelas ma antena pesenan Baba, jangan salahkan Tao."

"Stop! Stop! Lu cerita kelamaan! Perut gw mules gara-gara cerita lu. Udah langsung inti aja." protes Soobaek.

"Intinya…..Kris ge ga terima gitu trus ngancem mau bunuh Tao sekeluarga kan dia mafia. Tao jadi takutlah, Tao lum siap mati muda. Nah, Kris ge ngajuin syarat mati ato nikah ma dia. Ya Tao milih nikah ajalah daripada mati." Kata Tao mengakhiri ceritanya. Hening kembali.

"Ahhhh….gw kirain gimana ceritanya ternyata gitu doang. Behhhhh lebih seru cerita gw." Protes Luhan.

"Ehhh rusa, yang punya cerita pan gw, napa lu yang protes? Masbuloh?" Tao alay.

"STOPPPPP! JANGAN BERANTEM WOYYYY!" lerai Soobaek, gempa terjadi lagi.

Kris bisik-bisik tetangga ma Baeksoo, "hehenarnya ihi huma hakah-hakahan huwe haja hahi hu hangan hihang ma Hao (Sebenarnya ini cuma akal-akalan gw aja, tapi lu jangan bilang ma Tao)." Kris ngaku.

"Nahhhh…itu tadi cerita dari pasangan Kris dan Tao, semoga ada pembelajaran yang bisa kita petik dari mereka." Baeksoo bijak ketularan Suho.

"Kita akan lanjut ke pasangan kedua….nnggghhh…." Soobaek meringis kesakitan.

"Gw aja sekarang yg cerita. Cerita gw seru loh. Lu kaga bakal rugi." Potong Luhan.

"Ga bisa usia pernikahan gw yang tertua kedua." Protes Lay.

"Berdasar umur gw, yang paling tua jadi gw yang cerita." Xiumin meramaikan aksi protes. Studio menjadi rusuh. Baeksoo cengo, bingung antara bintang tamu ato Soobaek yang kesakitan.

"Aduhhh….ini mana yang gw utamain? Bintang tamu ato nolong Soobaek?" Baeksoo gallon ketularan Tao.

"Nonono…..thebagai maknae harus diutamakan." Sehun joget Nonono A-pink.

"Hunnieeee…kamu fanboynya A-Pink ya?" – Luhan.

"Bukan Lulu chagi. Aku fanboynya Oh Luhan theorang." – Sehun

"Boong! Buktinya barusan kamu joget-joget sambil nyanyi Nonono." – Luhan

"Aku kan bantuin kamu, biar bitha cerita duluan."

"Ehhiya…gw yang cerita dah. Lu semua diem aja." Luhan kembali ke arena kerusuhan.

"Kaga bisa, gw kan leader EXO (?) jadi leader harus duluan." Suho ikutan terlibat.

"Gw duluan aja. Anak gw paling banyak (?)." Chanyeol. *Youn: Ga ada hubungannya Yeol.*

"Kaga bisa gw duluan! Gw masih tergolong maknae." – Kai

"ARRRGGGHHHH…LU SEMUAAAA DIEEEMMMMM BERISIK WOYYYYY! PANGGILIN AMBULANSSSS! GW MAU MELAHIRKANNNNN!" teriak Soobaek. Studio langsung gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah yang terjadi pembaca sekalian?

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang tau?

.

.

.

.

.

Penasaran?

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian mau tau?

.

.

.

.

.

Okee…kita lanjutttt

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada next episode yaa ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Annyeongggg….ketemu Youn lagi nih ^^**

**Wahhhh….FF ini selingan ya ma Ujian Cinta Sehun, Lagi? Hohohoho**

**Btw, ada yg nonton EXo's Showtime ga? Klo ada pasti inget dgn Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yg jd MC di Ep 6 wkwkwkwkwk nahhh ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari sono hohohoho trus lah menari-nari atao menghantui kepala Youn makanya voilaaaa jadilah FF ini. **** sebenarnya rencananya FF BSBS ini mau Youn tulis setelah Ujian Cinta Sehun, Lagi? Tamat. Tapi dari kemarin-kemarin kepala Youn dihantui mulu ma ide BSBS ya akhirnya Youn tulis aja heehhehehe…..yaudah begitulah sejarah lahirnya FF ini ^^ **

**Nahhh….mempersingkat waktu, Youn ucapin met membaca ya ^^**

**Semoga banyak yang terhibur dengan FF ini. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata seperti biasa, REVIEW JUSEYO! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Masterpiece of Younlaycious**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: BSBS (BaekSooBaek Show) – Chapter 2**

**Cast: EXO Members **

**Genre: Humor, Family, BoysxBoys**

**Rate: Aman dikonsumsi semua umur**

**Length: Enaknya berapa shoot y?**

**Warning: Ide cerita murni dari kepala Youn, tapi cast nya bukan milik Youn wkwkwkwkwk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah pemirsa kembali lagi bersama saya, Baeksoo yang sekarang lagi sendiri. Partner saya, Soobaek sedang dalam situasi darurat saat ini. Jadi bagi yang mau nemenin saya dapat segera menghubungi nomor dibawah ini ato langsung saja datang ke studio. Dijamin bayarannya memuaskan (?). Nahhh…sambil menunggu seseorang yang akan menemani saya, kita akan lanjutkan acara kita kepada pasangan kedua. Apakah kalian penasaran? Mau tau siapa mereka? Stay tune on Baeksoo Show (sementara Baeksoo Show dikarenakan Soobaek sedang dalam keadaan darurat)." Kamera menyorot Chanyeol yang lagi mancing di hidungnya. *Youn: Yeol, dapet apaan mancingnya? l Yeol: Dapet gurami ma mujair sekilo lumayan buat makan 3 hari.*

"Ehhh ngapain lu nyorot-nyorot gw?" tanya Chanyeol ga terima disorot dalam keadaan nista.

"Nahhhh….kamera udah menunjukkan pasangan yang akan berbagi ceritanya. Emmm….Chanyeol~ssi bisa kita mulai cerita anda sekarang?" tanya Baeksoo yang pela tapi pasti posisi duduknya mendekati Chanyeol.

"Cerita apaan ya?" lola nih si Yeol *dibakar Yeol*

"Cerita tentang awal pertemuan dengan istri anda hingga menikah." – Baeksoo

"Ahhh…iya…iya sorry-sorry *Yeol dance Sorry-sorry* gw agak lola maklum lum dapat "jatah" dari istri gw." Semua sweetdrop denger jawaban Chanyeol.

"Jadi, bisa anda mulai cerita anda sekarang?" ulang Baeksoo sambil masang wajah -_-

"Okelahhh saya akan mulai cerita saya, tapi sebelumnya semuanya harap fokus dan jangan berisik. Karena cerita saya ini membutuhkan konsetrasi yang tinggi dan keadaan yang tenang." Sebuah boxer bekas pakai yang entah milik siapa melayang ke wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Asghdfjkl! Puiiihhhh! Sapa nih yang ngelempar boxer bekas, mana bau lagi puihhhh!" – Chanyeol.

"Woyyyy….tiang lu kaga usah kebanyakan gaya. Langsung aja cerita." Teriak Chen mewakili seluruh penghuni studio.

"Taukh nih! Mending klo ntar ceritanya baguth." Sela Sehun.

"TENANGGGG SEMUAAA!" teriak Baeksoo, langsung turun ujan lokal (?), seketika hening.

"Lu semua sabar napa, ini juga gw mau mulai cerita." Kata Chanyeol sambil mendekati Baeksoo dan memegang tangannya. Kamera ZOOM IN ZOOM OUT tangan mereka yang saling berpengangan. Chanyeol menatap Baeksoo dalam, membuat si Baeksoo jadi salah tingkah.

"Jadi beginilah awal kisahku dengan istriku….." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baeksoo, tapi masih aja megang tangan Baeksoo. Kris yang sepertinya emosi gegara Chanyeol lama bingit ceritanya, langsung nodongin pisang ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Lu pilih segera mulai cerita ato gw jadiin makan siang naga peliharaan gw si ACE WU?" kata Kris sambil mengacungkan pisangnya.

"Ini juga gw mau mulai cerita, tapi daritadi lu pada gangguin terus gimana gw bisa ceritaaaa?" Chanyeol udah kaga woles lagi.

"Yaudin cepetan! Lu kira kita-kita yang disini pengangguran banyak acara yang harus nungguin cerita lu kelar?" sembur Kai.

Chanyeol narik napas, mengumpulkan kembali jiwanya untuk bercerita. Dia melakukan seperti yang tadi dia lakukan terhadap Baeksoo.

"PAPAAAAHHHHHHH!" teriak sebuah suara kembali mengganggu cerita Chanyeol #PoorChanyeol #ChanyeolYangThelaluThabar

"IYA MAMAH!" – Chanyeol

"JADI GINI YA KELAKUKAN PAPA KLO MAMA LAGI GA ADA?" sembur suara tersebut yang tak lain tak bukan istri dari Park Chanyeol, Park Baekhyun.

"Ehhhh…ahhhh itu ga seperti yang mama lihat kok." nyali Chanyeol langsung ciyut. Semua yang hadir di studio udah nyiapin popcorn. Nontonin drama rumah tangga Baekyeol.

"Ga seperti yang mama liat apa? Papa mau bilang mama buta?" – Baekhyun.

"Bu…bu…buka gitu ma! Mama dengerin penjelasan papa dulu."

"Apa lagi yang perlu dijelaskan hahhh? Papa lupa ya ma perjanjian yang kita buat? Jarak papa dengan uke lain minimal 10 meter. Tapi sekarang papa berani ngelanggar. Mana pake pegang-pegang tangan segala?" sembur Baekhyun makin heboh.

"Maap mengganggu!" Baeksoo mencoba mengintrupsi drama rumah tangga Baekyeol.

"Berisik! Ini urusan rumah tangga gw ma suami gw. Lu orang luar kaga usah ikut campur." Sembur Baekhyun

"Ahhhh klo gitu silahkan lanjutkan. Saya ga akan mengganggu lagi." Baeksoo menjauh dari Baekyeol.

"Mama ga mau tau. Sekarang papa ambil jarak 10 meter."

"Tapi ma klo jarak 10 meter, ntar wajah papa ganteng ga kliatan dong. Sekarang kan lagi syuting live." – Chanyeol

"Bodoh amat! Emang gw pikirin? Mau syuting live, outdoor, indoor ato tengah hutan sekalipun. 10 meter dari uke lain harus ditaati!" – Baekhyun

"Gimana klo 2 meter aja ma?" tawar Chanyeol

"Papa kira mama penjual sayur apa pake tawar-menawar segala? Sekali 10 meter tetep 10 meter! Pilih 10 meter ato ga dapet "jatah" setahun?" ancam Baekhyun.

"Ya…ya…jangan gitu dong ma. Kemarin aja pas mama ga ngasih "jatah" seminggu papa udah kejang-kejang, gimana setahun? Bisa-bisa mama jadi janda muda.

"Biarin aja! Lu mati gw tinggal cari seme baru!" jawab Baekhyun santai

JLEB!

Sebuah pisau menancap di dada Chanyeol.

"Selama ini mama anggap papa apa? Kok tega banget ma papa?" – Chanyeol

"Mau jawaban jujur ato jawaban boong?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jawabang jujur dong." – Chanyeol

"Sebenarnya bagi mama papa ini cuma butiran debu (?)." Baekhyun Khan.

JLEB! JLEB!

Dua buah pisau tambahan bertengger di dada Chanyeol mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Jadi ntar sebelum papa mati jangan lupa surat wasiatnya dibuat dulu."

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Dada Chanyeol udah kaga berbentuk lagi.

"Hancur hancur hatiku hancur hancur hatiku." Chanyeol melantunkan lagu yang sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya saat ini. *Chanyeol Syahputra saingannya Olga Syahputra*

Lampu studio mati pas Chanyeol nyanyi. Sepertinya studio pun mengerti keadaan hati Chanyeol. Hanya Baekhyun seorang yang tak mengerti keadaan hatinya.

"Woyyy…listriknya nyalain. Siapa sih yang iseng gini?" teriak Lay

"Kaga tau panas ma pengap apa?" tambah Luhan.

"Listrik ga akan gw nyalain selama tuh drama rumah tangga masih nyambung aja." jawab namja berwajah kotak teridentifikasi sebagai Kim Jongdae alias Chen. Listrik terlihat menjalari kedua tangannya.

"Listrik lu nyalain ato lu gw sirem pake aer?" ancam Suho udah menyiapkan air di tangannya.

"Ato thekalian Thehun thembur pake angin biar pada mathuk angin semua." Thehun ikut-ikutan ngancem.

"Lu semua kaga jentel beraninya keroyokan. Huweeee Baozi chagi, gw dikeroyok." Lapor Chen kepada sang istri.

"Biarin aja emang gw pikirin. Mending gw mikirin si bakpao bisa kenyang. Mikirin lu yang ada makan ati doang, padahal gw kaga suka ati." Cerocos Xiumin #PoorChen #ChenSemeTeraniaya

Semua yang hadir ga pake banyak cincong langsung sambungin badan Chen ke sakelar listrik terdekat. Terlihat kabel-kabel melingkari tubuh Chen. Listrik pun nyala kembali dan acara dapat dilanjutkan kembali.

.

.

"Pemirsa kembali lagi dalam Baeksoo Show, sebuah talkshow ringan seringan kapas yang selalu mengundang decak kagum kalian dan sangat fenomenal di Seoul saat ini. Okelah tanpa berlama-lama kita akan melanjutkan acara. Karena adanya durasi maka pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun dengan sangat menyesal kami potong dan akan diganti pada sesi terakhir." – Baeksoo

"Kaga bisa gitu dong gw udah bela-belain lari dari lokasi syuting eyeliner kesini ehhh malah lu potong bagian gw. Ini ga adil! Gw kaga terima!" protes Baekhyun

"Yeee salah lu juga ngabisin durasi buat syuting drama rumah tangga ga mutu. Lu pikir nih acara punya nenek moyang lu." balas Baeksoo

"Tapi tadi ga akan jadi kaya gitu klo lu ga godain suami gw. Dasar uke ganjen!" – Baekhyun

"Bukan gw kaleee yang godain suami lu, tapi suami lu yang godain gw." – Baeksoo

"Udah mah udah jangan rebut disini malu ma penonton." Chanyeol coba nenangin Baekhyun.

"Papa diem aja! Ga usah ikut campur ini urusan antar uke." – Baekhyun

Pertengkaran antar uke, Baekhyun VS Baeksoo masih berlanjut. Saat ini terlihat mereka lagi saling dorong-dorong, sementara Chanyeol berusaha memisahkan. Namun hasilnya nihil, pertengkaran tersebut semakin sengit. Suasana studio makin riuh gaduh. Beberapa kru berusaha melerai Baekhyun dan Baeksoo yang sekarang lagi saling jambak sambil guling-gulingan di lantai. Sedangkan para anak-anak menyoraki memberi semangat(?). Kai, HunHan, Taoris masang taruhan. Xiumin sibuk nyamilin bakpao sambil nonton pertarungan Baekhyun versus Baeksoo. Chen masih setia dengan sakelarnya.

"Tesss…tess….tesss….acara ini saya ambil alih dikarenakan situasi darurat yang terjadi di belakang seperti yang kalian saksikan saat ini. Daripada memubazirkan waktu anda-anda semua. Lebih baik ikuti aja kisah saya dan suami saya. Penasaran siapa kami?" Kamera menyorot Lay yang menyabotase acara, kemudian beralih menyorot wajah Suho.

"Perkenalkan saya Suho dan yang baru saja berbicara adalah istri saya Lay. Acara ini mengalami perubahan nama sehubung dengan pembawa acaranya menjadi Sulay Couple Prikitiew." Sambung Suho.

"Inilah kisah cinta kami, kisah Sulay Couple. Pada zaman dahulu kala…." Lay memulai ceritanya.

"Stop mi stop ini kisah cinta kita bukan dongeng." Potong Suho

"Ehiya maap pi, mami lupa. Abisnya mami baru aja selese dongengin anak-anak buat bobok…." Kamera menyorot dua orang anak kecil yang udah bobo cakep di atas sebuah ranjang. Rupanya sang papi yang terkenal sebagai orang terkaya nomor 1 di daerah Gangnam menggotong ranjang milik anaknya sampe ke studio. Biasa holang kaya apapun bisa dilakukan, jangankan gotong ranjang gotong rumah+isinya klo ada yang minat pun dia sanggup. Bukan hanya itu saja papi Suho dan mami Lay juga penganut program KB yang diterapkan oleh pemerintah, yaitu 2 anak saja cukup ga seperti peserta lainnya. Kembali ke acara Sulay Couple Prikitiew.

"Sekarang kan jam bobok mereka. Untung papi bawa ranjangnya jadi ga repot deh." Sambung Lay

"Sapa dulu dong papinya? Suholang kaya dilawan." Kata Suho nepok-nepok dada Lay rupanya cari kesempatan grepe-grepe si papi Suho.

"Papi malu ahhh ntar aja di rumah." Lay kedip-kedipin mata ke Suho. "Sekarang biarin mami lanjutin ceritanya."

"Jadi begini pemirsa semuanya. 10 tahun yang lalu. Ortunya Lay berniat ngejodohin Lay ma anak temen baiknya. Awalnya sih Lay jelas nolak. Masa udah jaman modern masih aja maen jodoh-jodohan, emang jaman Siti Nurhalisa ehhh Siti Nurbaya. Klo Siti Nurhalisa mah penyanyi. Suatu saat pas Lay lagi guling-gulingan di kamar, si mami masuk ke kamar. Trus doi nunjukin deh fotonya Siwon Suju. Lay pikir si mami sekubu ma Lay, jadi fansnya Suju alias Elf. Klo si papi kan beda kubu, sukanya ma SNSD jadilah Sone. Pas dibilang klo yang di foto itu orang yang mau dijodohin ma Lay. Langsung aja Lay terima. Ya sapa sih yang nolak dijodohin ma Siwon Suju. Singkat cerita, seminggu kemudian acara pernikahan Lay dilaksanakan. Tapi ada yang aneh nih ma calon suami Lay. Seinget Lay, Siwon kan tinggi masa iya pas mau nikah jadi nyusut trus jadi pendek. Ya Lay pikir mungkin efek tipi ma kamera jadi Siwon kliatan tinggi. Dan pas sampe di altar, betapa shocknya Lay. Bayangkan pemirsa! Bayangkan! Karena yang dihadapan Lay bukan Siwon Suju tapi Siwon kawe. Seketika otak Lay jadi blank, dalam hati Lay pas itu. "Ya Tuhan dosa apa hambamu ini? Kenapa yang dihadapan hamba bukan Siwon Suju malah Siwon kawe. Duhhhh Tuhan serasa di-PHP-in." Trus Lay coba deh tutup mata, sapa tau aja Siwon kawe berubah jadi Siwon beneran. Tapi kaga ada perubahan. Ga tau kenapa juga, pas pendeta minta Lay baca sumpah, Lay ngikut aja. Hingga akhirnya resmilah kami jadi suami istri." Lay mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Trus lu nyesel gitu ceritanya nikah ma Siwon kawe ini?" tanya Baeksoo yang diangguki oleh semua yang hadir. Ternyata oh ternyata selama Lay cerita tadi, pertarungan antar uke telah berakhir, dengan hasil seri. KaiHunHanTaoris yang melakukan taruhan cuma gigit jari.

"Ohhh tentu saja tidak. Biar papi Suho ibaratnya Siwon kawe tapi kekayaannya ga kawe alias sama kayanya seperti Siwon #LayUkeMatre toh selama ini juga papi selalu memuaskan(?)" kata Lay sambil kedip-kedipin mata ke Suho. "Dan lagi, rumah kita tetanggaan ma Siwon. Ga dapet Siwon asli Siwon kawe pun jadi." Lay sok bijak.

"Yang gw penasaranin kenapa mami lu malah nunjukkin fotonya Siwon? Beneran mami lu Elf?" tanya Luhan kepo.

"Klo soal itu si mami ngaku pas Lay udah nikah ma papi Suho. Katanya mami sebenernya punya fotonya papi yang asli cuma si mami lupa naruh dimana. Pas lagi nyari-nyari tuh foto si mami nemu foto Siwon punya Lay di buku resep masakan, maklum Lay kan abis belajar masak nah biar semangat Lay pajangin fotonya Siwon di buku resep, ga taunya Lay lupa ngambil trus nyeliplah tuh foto di buku resep. Karena menurut mami wajah papi Suho sebelas duabelas ma Siwon yaudah dipakelah fotonya Siwon. Begitulah kisahnya sodara semua.

"Lagian kan emang fakta gw mirip ma Siwon Suju karena cita-cita gw jadi pengusaha dang w gam mau nambah dosa gegara Siwon dan masyarakat semua sirik ma gw makanya gw tolak semua tawaran untuk jadi artis." Tambah Suho. Yang denger penuturan Suho langsung membubarkan diri.

.

.

"Pemirsa semua, akhirnya acara ini kembali menjadi Baeksoo Show setelah tadi mengalami sabotase sejenak. Jumpa lagi dengan saya Baeksoo pembawa acara Baeksoo Show yang sebenarnya. Sehubung dengan kekacauan tadi yang memakan durasi waktu cukup banyak, maka untuk mempersingkat durasi kita akan lanjut ke pasangan berikutnya." – Baeksoo

Kamera terlihat menyorot segerombolan anak berjumlah selusin yang beberapa diantaranya menampilkan wajah pokerface seperti sang ayah. Kemudian beralih ke sang ortu, terlihat sang ayah sedang menggrepe-grepe sang ibu tanpa sadar kamera telah menyorot mereka.

"BERHENTIIIIIII!" teriak sebuah suara. Semua langsung menoleh ke arah pemilik suara, termasuk pasangan yang baru saja disorot. Kamera tersebut beralih menyorot orang tersebut.

"Kau…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BDY

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung Dulu Ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awoooooo~~~

Younha is back ^^ Sebelumnya maap yak lo updatenya lama ^^

Semoga kaga ada yang pengen nimpukin Youn gegara update lama hehehhehe

Nahhhh….chapter 2 udah siap dibaca. Maap klo ceritanya makin ga beres nih semoga aja meski ga beres kalian suka bacanya hehehehehe

Dan maap sekali lagi jika chapter ini yang bercerita cuma 1 kopel, salahkan tuh si Baekyeol yang berisik ga tau waktu sampe makan durasi dan menyebabkan kerusuhan. Padahal di skripnya harusnya mereka bercerita hehehehhe tapi gara-gara situasi yang mereka timbulkan jadilah ma Baeksoo di potong *ini bukan Youn yang melakukan pemotongan adegan tapi si Baeksoo*

Untuk mempersingkat durasi ya sodara sekalian…..

**Youn say THANKS TO: Rivecca Wu 2, SyJessi22, exindira, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, LeeYeon, hunhanminute, Jenny, RZHH 261220, dan Tania3424.**

**Jenny: Udah kejawab kan siapa MC nya wkwkwkwkwk. Ini emang cerita KBBAE alias Keluarga Berantakan Bin Ajaib EXO hohohoho….makasih ya udah ninggalin jejak ^^**

**Tania3424: coba kamu kasih pilihannya LANJUT ATAU NIKAHIN YIXING? Youn pasti milih nikahin Yixing wkwkwkwkwkwk sayang karna ga da pilihan itu jadi Youn pilih lanjut aja deh ^^ makasih ya udah ninggalin jejak**

Penutupnya Youn ucapin SELAMAT MEMBACA & REVIEW JUSEYO!

READERSNIM, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! Bagi yang merayakan ^^


End file.
